Jamie Cureton
Jamie Cureton made 176 Football League appearances for Rovers between 1996 and 2000, scoring 72 goals, as well as playing ten times in the FA Cup, eight times in the League Cup and six times in the Football League Trophy and scoring twice in each of those competitions. He formed a formidable partnership up front with Jason Roberts during their spell together at the club. He joined Reading after leaving Rovers in a £250,000 deal in August 2000. Career Jamie was born in Bristol, and educated at St. Thomas More secondary school, which until it closed sat directly between the Memorial Stadium and the site of the former Eastville Stadium. In spite of this however he began his footballing career with Norwich City, breaking into the first team squad during the 1992–93 season. He didn't make a huge impact at Carrow Road, and was loaned out to AFC Bournemouth as well as Bristol Rovers by Norwich. He scored four goals in six games for The Pirates, which was enough for the Bristol club to fork out £200,000 to keep him at the Memorial Ground, as it was then called. He moved to Reading in 2000, where he scored 50 goals in 108 League games before the summer of 2003. At this point he made the decision to move overseas, and joined Korean side Busan I'cons–a move that he later admitted he regretted making. Jamie found it hard to settle in Korea, and returned to England in February 2004 when he signed for Queens Park Rangers where he stayed until the end of the 2004–05. Over the next two years he went on to play for Swindon Town and Colchester United, before re-joining his first club, Norwich City, in 2007. He enjoyed a three-year spell back at Carrow Road, during which time he was loaned out to Barnsley and Shrewsbury Town, before being released in 2010. Following his release he had a trial with Exeter City in the summer of 2010, and he agreed non-contract terms with them in the hope of being granted a full-time contract later on, eventually signing until the end of the 2010–11 season. He was the club's top goalscorer that year, with 17 goals in the league and three in the Football League Trophy, five goals clear of team mate Ryan Harley, and in 2011 he was offered a 1-year extension to his deal. He rejected that offer however, and after Paul Buckle made an unsuccessful attempt to bring Cureton back to Bristol Rovers he signed for Leyton Orient. His spell with The Os didn't quite go to plan however, and in March 2012 he was loaned back to Exeter before being released at the end of the season and signing a year-long deal with Exeter. When his contract with The Grecians ended in 2013 he was given a one-year contract by Cheltenham Town. Career stats Record against Rovers Jamie has played against Bristol Rovers nine times since leaving the Memorial Stadium, and has been on the losing side just twice. He has scored three goals in those nine games; one for Reading, one for Norwich City and one for Exeter City. Category:Players Category:Loaned players Category:Forwards Category:50+ league appearances Category:100+ league appearances Category:28 August Category:Players born in 1975 Category:Players who joined in 1996 Category:Norwich City Category:Reading Category:AFC Bournemouth Category:Busan I'cons Category:Queens Park Rangers Category:Swindon Town Category:Colchester United Category:Barnsley Category:Shrewsbury Town Category:Exeter City Category:Leyton Orient Category:Cheltenham Town